<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exclusive Event by azure7539</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743703">Exclusive Event</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539'>azure7539</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azure's 007 Fest 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, James Bond meeting Tony Stark, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, that's it that's the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One party and a plus one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/James Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azure's 007 Fest 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exclusive Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bond sipped at his martini and watched as Tony just went <em>off</em>. Someone among the group of people who were currently converging around him like planets orbiting the sun had opened their mouth and said something offensive. </p>
<p>And Tony, in his barely inhibited, witty glory, was just ripping them a new one. All with a smooth-glass smile dangling off his lips.</p>
<p>It was interesting to watch, observing and cataloguing how animated Tony was.</p>
<p>(He’d had his misgivings about bringing on a secret agent as his plus one, but seemed to have grown more relaxed now that he had had his time to get to know Bond. Not least because the man practically had his AI watch and record Bond’s every move.</p>
<p>To be fair, Bond didn’t mind. He’d spent most of his adult life being watched anyway, either by the military or MI6. And besides, if someone had sent an assassin to spy on him before, he wouldn’t be comfortable either with having yet another one sidling up close to use him for convenience. Whether he was the actual target or not.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(“So let me get this straight,” Tony began, hand making a gesture at Bond’s general direction. “MI6 and SHIELD. You’re basically the love child of this unholy matrimony.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bond blinked, and smirked, rolling one shoulder in a languid shrug. “A temporary match at best,” he explained. “We’ve been tailing Rosario for over six months, and now that some links indicating his ties with HYDRA have surfaced, SHIELD wants in. The event this time is highly exclusive—”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“No no, I get that,” Tony waved his hand, cutting in. There were traces of machine oil still on his fingertips. “What I don’t get is </em>why<em>. Why MI6 and not, I don’t know, CIA? This </em>is <em>New York City.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bond tilted his head to the side, and smiled, all teeth. “Because he’s my prey.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At this, Tony paused and seemed to consider him—his words, his expression, his body language. The intensity in those dark brown eyes made it feel almost like he was being pinned under an examining microscope, scanning Bond right down to his molecular structure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Honesty and goal oriented.” Whatever conclusion he had come to was lost on Bond, and Tony slid down easily from his perch. “Good. Might as well make yourself comfortable then.”)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, shouldn’t you be out there doing whatever it is that spies do,” Tony said from behind the flute of champagne that he’d been nursing all night. Bond raised an eyebrow but made no mention of it—apparently, Tony Stark was trying to quit alcohol. Interesting. “Wouldn’t want Mommy and Daddy to come sweeping in and whip both our asses.”</p>
<p>Bond snorted through his nose. “It’s been taken care of, so your arse will be safe. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Tony grinned. “That was quick.”</p>
<p>“What?” Bond finished his drink and looked over. “Somewhere else you need to be tonight?”</p>
<p>“Anywhere but this stuffy place.” Tony reached up a hand to rub at his neck, practically groaning, the flashy smile he had on morphing into something more sly around the corners. “So… what do you say, <em>Dickie</em>?” </p>
<p>“That’s Richard to you.” Bond chuckled. “Is this how you usually pick up your dates, Mr Stark?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t see you doing any better yourself, Mr Sterling.” </p>
<p>The expectant look remained burning in his eyes, and Bond had to admit: Tony Stark looked about as delectable in real life as he had always done in all those photos and interviews Bond had seen, if not better.</p>
<p>And so he smiled back, entirely indulgent and more than a little willing. “Fair enough.”</p>
<p>(He’d always had a thing for people who could handle themselves well anyway.)</p>
<p>“Let’s go, then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b><span class="u">Prompts:</span></b> Competence kink, teaming up with another secret service</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>